


ReBoot Prompt Drabble Collection

by hungrytiger



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I get the prompts, the characters and 100 words to make it happen. Welcome to the Reboot Prompt Drabble Collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First Time  
> Characters: Mouse and Dot Matrix  
> Words:100

She can say it was only comfort, the first time. Heck, she could say it about a second, a tenth, a twentieth time. Mouse's never left her without what comfort she could give - and it_ is_ comfort to know there's someone to put a hand on your shoulder, to laugh with at the unexpected (and these seconds all too few) jokes, to have your back.

Kissing though? Not comfort. Dot might be a lot of things (COMMAND.COM, obsessive, the last Matrix, a coward) but not a liar. The first is the last time she allows that particular relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Angst  
> Character: Bob  
> Words:100

Staring across the table, Bob recognized not a face. His own Web Riders' faces changed from second to second, eaten away by the Net. That didn't concern him; he'd succumbed to that too. What was strange was the woman whose hair swung when she laughed. What was strange was the one-eyed man, how he stared at the girl. He knew their names, but he didn't know them. They were twisted forms of children he'd failed, so he'd been told. It was not him to lose to despair, but he looked at their faces and wondered- where had their future gone?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alternative Universe  
> Character: AndrAIa, Frisket  
> Words:100

The chest has stopped moving for even shallow breaths. She is surprised Enzo lasted as long as he did before bleeding out. Frisket whines under her hand. Whether he is able to smell the blood in the air, or if he comprehends the reason, AndrAIA is not sure. She does not care. When the Game starts again, the deleted body will be erased. There is nothing left but the wait. Frisket lifts his head and her hand falls away. The howl is a keening of sorts. She thinks, _The User will come again._ Her spear is ready for his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Threesome  
> Characters: Turbo, Dot Matrix, Little Enzo Matrix  
> Words:100

"So," Enzo says and -Ugh, Her little brother should not jiggle in places where, well... "The User wants to us love her? Weird. How do ya win?"

She shouldn't even be here. It's Turbo who wanted to "test" Little Enzo. She hated Games. Especially this one. What reality reboots Enzo with double Ds and her an Adams' Apple? Things clearly could not get worse.

"Oh, that's easy enough," Turbo, who has not only not become a she-he, but rebooted into a cyber-hunk, says, "We just show we're otherwise engaged. A...Threesome, I suppose..."

She stares. Now that is just wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Baby  
> Characters: Turbo, Ray Tracer  
> Words:100

Ray had a bad feeling about this.

"Look mate, it's how I do business. I don't sell the goods without knowing what they're for."

"You agreed to catch me one. Didn't ask questions then."

He tried to ignore the whimpering caused by Turbo's tone. He would not sympathize with a Web Creature, baby or no. This friend of Bob's was up to something hinky, but his board'd been partially crushed by the creature's herd, and its howls induced headaches. No sympathy.

In Turbo's hand, Copland transformed.

"The Guardian Collective always knows enemies inside out."

Then he shot it in the head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Crack!fic  
> Characters: AndrAIa  
> Words: 100

Prompt:Crack!fic, 1

"That is-That's" AndrAIa pursed her lips. It sounded so wrong and yet-

"It's, It's, It's," she practiced, the words becoming meaningless sound.

"It's what?"

"What?" She collapsed into a relaxed pose and turned around, eyes large and (hopefully) innocent looking. Staring back at her, were Enzo and Frisket. Enzo raised an eyebrow.

"Practicing contractions again?"

She sighed, hanging her head.

"Up for a deal?" She did not say anything in reply.

"Kiss for every contraction you use."

She smiled, and started to say "You're on-"   
-but was cut off by Enzo's lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Horror  
> Characters: Captain Gavin Capacitator  
> Words:100

Metal scrapes against metal. His crew's screams are lost over the sucking of the Net, or the groans of his haul being rend in half, but this- he hears. Only a matter of time till his hook loses its grip. Then he will be another body flying by, sucked out the ship.

"Hold on, Lad!"

He catches his midshipman a moment; the sweat between his fingers loses their hold too fast. The binome's sucked into the Net and Gavin stares as skin is torn from his crewmate's face, then coding fragments, then-

His hooks drags against the edge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hurt/comfort  
> Characters: Ray Tracer, Captian Gavin Capacitator  
> Words: 100

"Hey, Capt'n,"

The Web Surfer stands before him, hand held high as if in greeting. Getting no reply, he lets it hang in the air, unsure.

The Surfer is not an awkward man. Quite the opposite; it's half the reason there's trouble aboard between their three passengers. But Gavin's mind was not in the mood for gossip that such love triangles bred today. As Captain, he had failed in his duties today.

"The binome sucked outta the haul- Weren't your fault."

Falsehoods and lies, but-

"Right on, lad," he acknowledges, "There's other lives to save."


	9. Chapter 9

"Don't," Matrix chokes out. "Don't _touch_ him."

Enzo obeys, staring, fingers numb. Matrix continues, "The-the Game deletes dead bodies. We can't take Frisket back."

Enzo stares down at the dog, no longer rebooted, but large and red and familiar. Funny, knowing all the Games Frisket had survived. He understands, sort of; it only takes one to take you down.

"Can't we-?"

"No," Matrix says looking as if there was more to say. Maybe- that was almost you. Would that've been better or worse? Instead, Enzo watches this twisted version of himself turn his back and leave.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dark!fic  
> Character: Enzo Matrix, Frisket  
> Words: 100  
> Notes: Companion piece to chapter nine drabble

He lies when he says the Game will delete those who "die" within the Games. Nothing so simple; he should know. Tracing the edge of his mechanical eye, he forces back any regret. If he simply changed Frisket's icon, let Enzo change the icon, Frisket would live. Game Sprites never deleted, even if they died. New Games reset anything destroyed. Frisket could still wake up -alone, in a strange place, with no knowledge of what he'd been abandoned to. So it's partly selfishness- he didn't want Frisket without him. It's partly love -he didn't want him without anything at all.


End file.
